


million dollar man

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Noctis being awkward, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis can't keep his hands off of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first reader insert & im SO EMBARRASSED i hope this isnt too terrible 
> 
> a good friend gave me this idea and i couldnt help but write it bc um? why are there only 61 noctis/reader fics? fix that rn

It wasn't supposed to end up like this, and you really couldn't pinpoint exactly when it started, but you weren't complaining. If anything, having his lips on your neck was calming the nerves that made your stomach twist. It wasn't like you hadn't met his dad before. Of course you had, but naturally, he knew you were together before you had the chance to open your mouth. Still, you were anxious. The party was extremely important, and you were bound to say something stupid because of your nerves, or maybe everyone would think lowly of the prince’s common girlfriend--

“Stop thinking so much.” 

His hands were warm on your thighs. Your dress, almost as red as your cheeks, was bunched up at your thighs, and while you had no doubt that it would be wrinkled by the time you were done, you couldn't find the heart to care. Part of you wanted everyone to know that you were his, and only his. 

“Hey,” he whispered. His breath was hot on your neck, and his hands were slowly moving toward your panties. “Do you not want to?” he asked quietly, always so caring no matter how far gone he was. It made your heart skip a beat. 

You sighed and pushed your hair out of the way, allowing him more access to your neck. That was a mistake, but at least you had concealer in your purse if he left any hickies this time. “No, I do.” you smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I'm just wondering how we can make this quick. You're a prince and all, so being ‘fashionably late’ is okay for you, but I don't wanna make them think, y’know?” 

He frowned. “Who cares if they know?” he pressed his fingers against the front of your panties, and pushed hard on your clit. There was already a faint wet spot from barely any teasing, and seeing that almost made him moan, but he knew he had to stay quiet, and you did, too. 

“No teasing.” you whispered, but still found yourself rocking against his fingers. The friction wasn't much, but it was at least enough to make you squirm and pant quietly. You impatiently shoved your panties down to your mid thighs, for the sake of time, and leaned on the wall. You used one hand to hold yourself up as you rubbed at your clit, and quickly looked over your shoulder when you heard him unzipping his pants. 

“I, um,” he felt awkward for having to say this. He rarely used condoms with you, but it was always good to have one. Quickies like this weren't common, but he always made sure to have a condom on him, in case it did happen. Now, he felt around in his pockets, and found them empty. “I don't have a condom.” he mumbled. 

You bit your lip as you thought it over, and then sighed and pushed your hips back. “Don't use one then. I want to feel all of you, Noct.” it sounded so awkward, coming from you, but the way he gripped your hips and bucked against your rear made it worth it. 

He groaned as he rubbed his fingers over your folds. He knew this was supposed to be quick, but he couldn't stop himself from at least slipping two fingers into you. He kissed the back of your neck, occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth, and he thrusted them into you. The room was silent except for your loud pants and the slick sounds of his fingers moving in you, and then he pulled them out, casually wiping them off on his pants, and gripped his cock. “Spread your legs a little more.” 

You tried, but your panties were tight on your thighs, and you didn't feel like pulling them all they way off. Whatever, it seemed to make Noctis happy. “Hurry,” you frowned and pushed your hips back again. His grip on your hips tightened, making you gasp, and then you felt the blunt head of his cock at your folds. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as he thrusted his hips. It was always a tight fit, and now was no different. He leaned on your back and buried his face in your shoulder as he bucked his hips, finally all the way in, and groaned when you clenched around him. “Fuck,” he hissed, nails digging into your hips as he tried to restrain himself from immediately slamming into you. 

It burned, but the stretch was always the best part, really. Especially when it was over, when you came down from your high and could still remember how it felt to be filled by him. “Noct,” you reached around to grab at his thigh, and awkwardly tried to force him to move his hips. “Stop holding back, okay? I want you to--” 

He pulled out, halfway, and then thrusted forward again. His lips were firmly pressed against your shoulder to keep quiet, and so far it was working, but you could still hear his harsh pants and the loud slapping of his balls against your thigh. “You're too tight.” he gasped, and you were almost worried that he was in pain, but you knew better. 

You moaned softly and gripped his thigh harder. “Faster, please--” you knew he looked like a wreck right now, even after so little, and you almost wanted to change the position so you could at least see his face, but something about being, well, fucked against a wall made it even better than boring missionary position. And he seemed to be really enjoying it, too. 

He blindly slid his hands under your dress and groped at your breasts as he bucked his hips. He hadn't noticed the absence of a bra before, and he was silently thanking the gods that you hadn't worn one tonight. “S’good,” he panted. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and he _knew_ he was going to have to fix it after this, but it felt too good, being like this with you, to care about something silly like that. 

You didn't even realize it, but as his thrusts started becoming more urgent, your moans and pants got louder. You pressed your forehead against the cool wall and moaned when you felt Noct’s fingers at your lips. You didn't think much about it, but then he thrusted harder, and your mouth opened in a gasp, and he pushed his fingers in, all the way to the last knuckle. You gagged when his fingers pressed hard on the back of your tongue, and were embarrassed to realize drool was sliding down his wrist. 

“Shh, baby. Do you want my dad to hear you?” he asked, and though he'd really tried to make that sound hot, it came out breathy and awkward. He realized you were gagging, and pulled them out a little, so they were at least halfway in. He groaned when he felt your tongue slipping between his fingers and urgently sucking on the tips. “Fuck, if you could see yourself now…” he gasped and roughly slammed his hips forward. 

Your moans were beautifully muffled by his fingers, and you made a mental note to bring up ball gags after the party. You pushed your hips back as your fingers moved to rub at your clit, and whined around his fingers. You wanted to tell him to go faster and touch you more, anything, but instead you focused on sucking harder on his fingers as you played with your clit, slowly getting closer to cumming. 

He whined as he bowed his head and thrusted harder. “I'm--” he stopped moving his fingers, too distracted by bucking his hips, and moaned under his breath. “Can I...Can I cum inside?” his voice sounded strained and desperate, and from that alone you could tell he was trying hard to hold back from blowing his load right then. 

You moaned and sucked harder on his fingers. He didn't give you a chance to speak, so you tried your best to nod with his fingers in your mouth, as awkward as that was. Your eyes almost started to roll back in your head when he roughly squeezed your breast and thrusted harder, the motion nearly making you slip to your knees. 

He whined as he bucked his hips, and sound of his balls slapping against your thigh was embarrassingly loud. “Fuck,” he bowed his head again, and the way he kissed your neck was almost as sloppy as his thrusts. “Feels so--” 

“Son, are you almost ready? We're about to start.” 

He froze, his grip still tight on your hips. He was pretty sure that you could hear his heart racing in his chest as he lifted his head and turned toward the door. “Y-yeah.” his voice came out as more of a squeak then anything. He'd been so close, but having his dad interrupt, surprisingly, hadn't made him soft. 

It was risky, but you couldn't stop yourself from pushing your hips back and pressing your tongue against the pads of his fingers. You felt your heart skip a beat when he gasped and thrusted his hips again, but then he stopped, probably realizing that his father was still there, waiting. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat, maybe a little too loudly. “Hurry up, then. Make sure you two look presentable.” 

It seemed like an hour had passed by before you heard him sigh and walk away from the door. Once he was gone, you whined and bucked against him, though you were still aware that you had to be quiet, just in case. His fingers were still in your mouth, but you found yourself trying to plead for him to move again. It came out muffled, and it didn't even sound like a word, really, but Noctis got the idea. 

He gritted his teeth as he slammed into you. He was painfully close, and knew that he only had a few more minutes before his father came back and, once again, asked if he was ready. It didn't take much longer to send him over the edge. Being in you was already overwhelming, especially when you were this tight, and he'd been pent up since that morning. “S’good,” he slurred, giving another shallow thrust. 

You cried out when you felt his hand going to your clit, pushing your own out of the way. It was sloppy and definitely in a desperate attempt to get you to cum at the same time as he did, but him touching you like this was enough to make you knees tremble as you struggled to stay against the wall. You bucked into his hand and whined around his fingers. You were so close, and you could tell he was, too, with the way he was twitching inside you. 

“Oh, gods--” his teeth scraped against the back of your neck as he roughly thrusted into you. His eyelids fluttered shut and his mouth was hanging open as his hips twitched forward, and he came inside of you. Really, it had never felt this good. There was something about this situation, where he knew there were people waiting for him to finish and his own father was standing outside the door, that made him dizzy with arousal. 

“Mmm!” you moaned around his fingers, accidentally biting down on them, when you felt his balls slapping roughly against your thigh. Having him like this, whining desperately and rutting into you as he rode out his orgasm, was almost like a wet dream. It was unreal, and ended faster than you'd wanted it to. You felt tears sliding down your cheeks when he pulled out of you. You felt to empty, and the feeling of his cum slipping down your thighs made you squirm. 

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth as he got to his knees, and pushed your cheeks apart. He was still shaking from his intense orgasm, but he didn't hesitate as he pushed his tongue into you, quickly swallowing down his own cum. It was something he'd done before, of course, but it always made him feel oddly submissive, in a good way. “You taste so good.” he moaned, eagerly suckling on your labia. 

“Fuck,” you reached behind to grab at his hair, and tugged hard as you pushed your hips back. You would never get used to this. This, right here, had always been a fantasy of yours. It was very embarrassing, but after a bit of thought, Noctis had decided to try it out, and now it was a pretty common occurrence. “Please don't stop…” you whined, eyes closed as you focused more on his tongue. 

His heart was hammering in his chest as he heard footsteps heading right for the door again. He didn't stop, though, and if anything, knowing that someone was waiting on him made him move more urgently. He moaned softly as he sucked on your clit and roughly squeezed your thighs. “Cum on my face.” he whispered. 

It was embarrassing how little it took to make you cum. You moaned shakily when he pushed a finger in alongside his tongue. You muffled your cries by hiding your face in your hands, but you could still clearly hear your weak moans as you came, and Noctis moved his hand faster. “You're too good at this.” you moaned and slapped a hand over your mouth, still pushing your hips back as he kept going. 

He pulled back after a few minutes, licking his lips, and helped you pull your panties back up. You were shaking a lot, so he made sure to rub your back and kiss your neck, quietly asking if you needed some time before heading to the dinner party. “Think I overdid it a little.” he laughed quietly as he turned toward the mirror and tried adjusting his tie, but it was crooked and loose, and his hair was a mess hanging over his eyes. 

“Yeah, but it was worth it.” you grabbed your concealer and put on a quick coat of lipstick. It wasn't badly smudged, but you didn't want to risk anything. It was an important dinner party, after all, and even if Regis had an idea of what occurred in the room, you didn't want anyone else knowing. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” he mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed as he messed with his hair. It was already a lost cause after everything, but he still tried, and eventually got the fly aways taken care of. “Your dress...It's perfect on you.” 

You knew he was just saying that because it was a low cut and showed off more skin that it should have, but you smiled anyway. “Thanks. You look great in a suit.” you kissed his cheek, and then kneeled down to pull on your heels. “Ready?” 

\--

You smiled when Regis came up to you. He usually didn't talk to you alone, but everyone at the party had been anxious to know all about you tonight. Probably only because Regis cared, though. “Enjoying yourself?” you asked. It was a casual tone, something you couldn't get away with before, but now the older man laughed and handed you a drink. 

“Of course. I hope you are, too? It must be a lot for you, though.” he took a small sip of his drink, and so did you. You noticed he was eyeing your neck, and as self conscious as you felt, you'd made sure to apply a decent amount of makeup over the marks Noctis had selfishly left. 

You shifted your weight, suddenly feeling something sticky in your panties. Your heart dropped to your stomach when you realized what exactly it was, and you immediately looked over your shoulder, where Noctis was. “Y-yeah. It's a little overwhelming.” you just hoped your voice didn't come out as high as it sounded. 

Eventually, Regis walked away with a promise to talk to you more after you'd gotten to know everyone else. For the rest of the night, it was like everyone knew what had happened before the party. You could still feel his cum slipping down your thighs, but thankfully, it wasn't enough for anyone else to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> commissions are open & my twitter is @ promptosthighs


End file.
